List of notable Sigma elevator installations
This is a list of notable Sigma Elevator elevator installations. Armenia * Debenhams, Yerevan (2010) * SAS Supermarket, Yerevan (2010) * Next, Yerevan (2008) * Elite Plaza Tower, Yerevan (2012) * Arami Street 14, Yerevan (2011) China Mainland China *LG Tower Beijing, Beijing *Several stations of the Beijing Subway, Beijing **Caishikou Station (Line 4 and 7, 2009) **Huayuanqiao Station (Line 6, 2012) **Zhichunlu Station (Line 10) **Shilihe Station (Line 10) **Beigongmen Station (Line 4) *Zhulin Commerce Plaza, Taiyuan *Optics Valley Square, Wuhan (Service elevator) Hong Kong *Tsuen Wan Plaza, Tsuen Wan (2015) Modernization of 1991 GoldStar elevators. *33 Argyle Street, Mong Kok (2007) Modernization of 1976 Schindler elevators *Best Western Hotel Causeway Bay (2011) *MPM Shopping Mall, Mong Kok (2007) *Sheung Shui Plaza Pedestrian Footbridge, Sheung Shui (2017, Sigma Muse NV only, with Otis Gen2 standard) *The Long Beach, West Kowloon (2008) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Kowloon *Hunghom Peninsula, Hung Hom (2002)Refurbished by Schindler in 2008 and the name changed to Harbour Place. *Lower Ngau Tau Kok Estate (Section 1) (2012) *Sha Tin Pass Estate, Wong Tai Sin (2011) *Shek Kip Mei Estate Phase 2, Shek Kip Mei, Sham Shui Po (2012) **Mei Leong House **Mei Wui House **Ancillary Facilities Block *Choi Tak Estate, Kowloon Bay (2010) **Shopping centre **Choi Chun House **Choi Yin House **Choi Leoung Houae **Choi King House *Un Chau Estate Phase 5, Cheung Sha Wan (2012) **Un Him House Complex Facilities Building **Un Moon House **Un Wai House **Un Yat House *Wing Cheong Estate, Sham Shui Po (2013) *Hung Hom Estate, Hung Hom (2011) **Hung Sing House **Hung Ki House **Hung Yiu House *Yau Lai Estate, Yau Tong (2010) **Yan Lai House **Hing Lai House **Hong Lai House New Territories *Tin Ching Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2010) **Ching Pik House **Ching Hoi House **Ancillary Facilities Block *Tsui Fu House, Tin Fu Court, Tin Shui Wai (2007) *Tai Hing Estate, Tuen Mun (2005-2008, 2010-2013) *Sam Shing Estate, Tuen Mun (2011-2014)Elevators in these building replaced from Sabiem under the Lift Modernisation Programme. *Shek Mun Estate (Phase 1), Sha Tin (2009) *Hin Yiu Estate, Tai Wai (2006) *Kwai Tsui Estate, Kwai Chung (2018) **Bik Tsui House **Luk Tsui House ChoiTakSigma.jpg|Sigma elevators in Choi Tak Shopping Centre. Sigma_Elevator_Generic_%282%29.jpg|Inside one of the two Sigma elevators at Choi Tak Shopping Centre. Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Mall Artha Gading *Mall Kelapa Gading 3 *La Piazza, Kelapa Gading *Menara Satu Kelapa Gading *Lotte Mart Kelapa Gading *Baywalk Mall, Pluit (2013) *Grand Mercure Jakarta Kota *Omni Hospital Pulomas (new wing) *Gading Pluit Hospital *St.Andreas Kim Tae Gon Catholic Church Kelapa Gading (Basement Access) Central Jakarta *Grand Sahid Jaya Hotel (2015)Replacement of the main elevators in the older, 18-stories building. They were formerly 1970s Otis elevators modernized into Elevonic 411 M in the 1990s. *Sahid Sudirman Residences *Sahid Sahirman Memorial Hospital *Plaza Indonesia (2007 and later 2014)Modernization of GoldStar passenger elevators. *Grand Hyatt Jakarta (modernization of GoldStar elevators) *Thamrin Residences (2008) *Cosmo Terrace, Mansion and Residence *Amaris Hotel Thamrin City *Teras Benhil *Teater Besar Taman Ismail Marzuki *Ibis Budget Cikini (formerly Hotel Formule1 Cikini) *Ibis Budget Menteng (formerly Hotel Formule1 Menteng, modernized from a GoldStar elevator) *Keris Galeri Menteng (modernized from 1980s GoldStar elevator) *Grand Cemara Hotel (modernized from 1994 GoldStar elevators) *Mediterania Boulevard Residences Kemayoran (2006) *Mediterania Palace Residances Kemayoran (2003) *GKI Samanhudi Church *Luminor Pecenongan Hotel *Amaris Hotel Pasar Baru (2014) *Metro Pasar Baru (2011) *Ibis Jakarta Harmoni (2015) *Swiss-Belhotel Mangga Besar (2009) *Apartemen Grand Kartini Mangga Besar *Blok A Tanah Abang *Metro Tanah Abang Wholesale Center *favehotel Zainul Arifin (2014) *Menara Salemba, Senen *Salemba Residence, Senen *Astragraphia Building, Kramat Raya *Green Pramuka Square (2016) West Jakarta *Mall Taman Anggrek (2011)Installation of six scenic elevators in the atrium, replacing the previous two large LG scenic elevators from 1996. *Mall Ciputra (modernization of GoldStar elevators) *Podomoro City **Central Park Mall (2009) **Pullman Jakarta Central Park (2009) **Mediterrania Garden Residence I and II **Royal Mediterrania Garden Residence *Seasons City *Tarumanegara University *Wisma 76 *Wisma Slipi (2016, replacement from Dong Yang elevators) SIGMA Elevators CentralParkMall-JKT.jpg|Sigma elevators at Central Park Mall Jakarta, Indonesia East Jakarta *Indonesia International Institute for Life-Sciences (i3L) *Kalbis Institute *Pusat Grosir Cililitan (Cililitan Wholesale Center) *Apartemen Bassura City (2015) *Adhyaksa General Hospital *Rusunawa Jatinegara Barat (2015)Warga Di Rusunawa Jatinegara Masih Asing Gunakan Lift (elevator lobby is shown on this site) *Rusun Rawa Bebek, Cakung (2016) South Jakarta *Poins Square, Lebak Bulus (2003) *Hamptons Park (2008) *K-Link Tower *Medistra Hospital *Oakwood Mega Kuningan Jakarta *Permata Kuningan *Wira Usaha Building *Pasaraya Grande Blok M - Building B (2008) *Blok M Square (2007) *Blok M PlazaCarpark elevators, modernized from GoldStar elevators (1989) with Indonesian automated voices, with the voices are still original. *Senayan Trade Center (2002) *Plaza Semanggi (2002) *Veteran RI Building (2002) *fX Sudirman (2007, additional scenic elevators) *Brawijaya Women's and Children's Hospital *Pop! Hotel Kemang *Kemang Square *Malinda Design Center (formerly La Codefin Kemang) (2009) *Kemang Point *Plaza Oktroi Kemang (2003) *Forme Building (Kemang 37) *Plaza Kemang 88 *Dharmawangsa Square (2002) *Amoz Cozy Hotel *Grand Lucky Supermarket Radio Dalam *1Park Avenue Residences *The Pakubuwono Springs (2017) *Kalibata City Apartments *Green Palace Apartment - Kalibata City *Pejaten Philips (Main Building) (modernized from 1990s GoldStar elevators) *Apartemen Signature Park, Tebet *V Hotel Jakarta, Tebet *Patria Park, Cawang Bandung *Aston Primera Pasteur Hotel *Grand Pasundan Hotel *Paskal Hypersquare *Riau Junction (2006) *Anggrek Shopping Hotel *Trans Studio Bandung Complex **Ibis Bandung Trans Studio (2011) **The Trans Luxury Hotel Bandung *BTC Fashion Hotel *Padma Hotel Bandung (modernization of a GoldStar service elevator) *Ibis Budget Asia Afrika *V Hotel & Residence Bandung *Verona Palace Babakan Jeruk *Pasar Baru Trade Center (exterior scenic elevators) *Hasan Sadikin Hospital *Mayfair Sukajadi *Hotel Sukajadi (newer wing) *Kembang Hotel *Setiabudi Supermarket Yogyakarta *Santika Premiere Jogja (2009) *Royal Ambarrukmo Hotel (2010) *POP! Hotel Gandekan (2013) *POP! Hotel Sangaji *NEO Hotel Malioboro (2014) *Jambuluwuk Malioboro Boutique Hotel (2010) *Cordela Hotel Kartika Dewi (2015) *Jogjatronik Mall (2004) Semarang *Hotel Santika Premiere Semarang *Amaris Hotel Semarang Pemuda *Quest Hotel Semarang *Neo Hotel Candi *Plaza Simpang Lima (modernization) *Columbia Asia Semarang Hospital Surabaya *Pakuwon Trade Center (PTC) and Pakuwon Indah Supermall (PIS) (2003) *La Viz Apartment (2016) *Lenmarc Mall (2010) **Adhiwangsa Apartment *Gunawangsa Merr Apartment *Gotong Royong Hospital *Dyandra Convention Center (formerly Gramedia Expo) *Tunjungan Plaza 1 (2007, replacement from GoldStar elevators) *Swiss-Belinn Tunjungan (2015) *Jembatan Merah Plaza 2 *Pasar Atom Mall *Atlas Sports Club *MEX Surabaya (express elevator) *Hotel 88 Embong Kenongo *Hotel 88 Embong Malang *Hotel Aria Centra Surabaya Bali Badung Regency *Bali Nusa Dua Convention Center, Nusa Dua (2011) *Grand Hyatt Bali Nusa Dua (2007)Modernization of several GoldStar elevators and installation of two additional elevators. *Le Meridien Bali Jimbaran (2012) *Benøa Square (2011) *Novotel Bali Ngurah Rai Airport (2015) *Quest Hotel Tuban (2011) *Yan's House Kuta (2016) *Kutabex Beach Front Hotel and The Kuta Beach Heritage Hotel (2010) *Harper Kuta Hotel (2013) *Amaris Hotel Sunset Road (2013) *Amaris Hotel Dewi Sri (2013) *Sunset 100 Boutique Hotel 1 and 2 (2009 and 2011 respectively) *Swiss-Belhotel Rainforest Hotel (2012) *Mercure HarvestLand Kuta Hotel (2010) *Best Western Kuta Resort (2009) *The Magani Legian (2012) *Amaris Hotel Lebak Bene (2014-2015) *Amaris Hotel Seminyak (2012) *Grandmas Hotels Seminyak (2012) *Ramada Encore Bali Seminyak (2014) *U Paasha Hotel Seminyak (2013) *Courtyard by Marriott Bali Seminyak (2013) *The Trans Resort Bali, Seminyak (2013-2014) *W Retreat Bali, Seminyak (2010) *Paragon Suites & Resort, Batu Belig (2014) *Zia Hotel Seminyak (2015) Denpasar City *Pucuk Permata Hati Womens & Childrens Hospital *Pratama Bina Usada Clinic *Optimus Spa Entertainment (2013, formerly Luxio Hotel) *Amaris Hotel Teuku Umar (2014) *Kasih Ibu General Hospital (2011) *Dharma Sidhi Main Clinic (2013) *Prima Medika Hospital (Extension Building) (2017) Others *Ace Hardware Batubulan, Gianyar (2015, second hand/used elevator reinstalled) *Anumana Hotel, Ubud (2015) Sigma elevator ParagonSuitesBali.jpg|Two Sigma elevators (2014) at Paragon Suites & Resort Batu Belig, Bali Sigma_ALB6.jpg|A Sigma elevator in Amaris Hotel Lebak Bene, Bali (2014-2015) Makassar *Mall GTC (2004) *Trans Studio Mall *Mall Panakukang *Mall Ratu Indah (parking elevator) *Panakukang Square *Karebosi Condotel Banten *Hotel Citradream Bintaro, Tangerang (2014) *Lotte Mall Bintaro, Tangerang (2012) *Premier Bintaro Hospital, Tangerang (service elevator) *Living Plaza Bintaro, Tangerang (2014) *Heritage Factory Outlet - Bintaro Junction, Tangerang *POP! Hotel BSD City, Tangerang *Swiss German University, Tangerang *Eka Hospital BSD, Tangerang *BSD Junction, Tangerang (2005) *Summarecon Mall Serpong, Tangerang *Fame Hotel Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Bethsaida Hospital Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Metropolis Town Square, Tangerang *Bale Kota Mall, Tangerang *U-Residences 1, Tangerang *Pelita Harapan University (Building E), Lippo Village, Tangerang *Orchardz Hotel Bandara, Tangerang Bekasi *BluPlaza *Bekasi Trade Center *HARRIS Hotel Bekasi (2014) *Horison Hotel Bekasi *Plasa Cibubur *Mitra Keluarga Cibubur Hospital *Apartemen Grand Centerpoint Bogor *Hotel Santika Bogor *Bogor Trade Mall (BTM) *Lippo Plaza Bogor (Ekalokasari Plaza) *Bogor Medical Center *Aston Sentul Lake Resort & Conference Center, Sentul City Riau Islands *Sahid Batam Center Hotel & Convention, Batam *Harmoni Hotel, Batam (2007) *Kepri Mall, Batam *Swiss-Belinn Batam, Batam (2002) *Planet Holiday Hotel, Batam Other cities *ITC Depok, Depok (2007) *Loka Cibubur, Depok (2017) *Swiss-Belhotel Cirebon, Cirebon *The Sunan Hotel, Solo *Amaris Hotel Madiun, Madiun *Golden Tulip Mataram, Lombok (2015) *Kualanamu International Airport, Medan (2013) *Medan Station, Medan *The Crew Hotel KNO, Medan Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Ramada Plaza KL Sentral *Centro Office Tower *Terminal Bersepadu Selatan *Putra Station (KTM Komuter) *One Stop Residence Hotel & Office Kelantan *Pelangi Condominium, Kota Bharu *Tesco Kota Bharu *Kalifa Hotel & Suites, Kota Bharu *Bazar Tuan Padang, Kota Bharu *Rayyan Soffea Hotel, Kota Bharu *UTC Kota Bharu *Kota Bharu Trade Centre, Kota Bharu *De'viana Hotel & Apartment, Kota Bharu *Bazar Siti Aisyah, Kota Bharu *Hospital University Science Malaysia, Kubang Kerian Penang *Tesco Tanjung Pinang *Tesco Tanjung Tokong (2011) *Sunway Hotel Georgetown, George Town (modernized from GoldStar elevators) Others *Chin Swee Temple, Genting Highlands, Pahang *Hatten Hotel Melaka and Hatten Square, Melaka (2011) *Tesco Extra Tebrau City, Johor Bahru, Johor Russia Moscow * Hotel Cosmos * Lotte Plaza Shopping Center * Lotte Hotel Moscow * Holiday Inn Simonovsky * Grand City Shopping Center * Antei * Mariel' Shopping Center, Mar'ino * Tricolor Apartment (or Rostokinskaya) * Triumph Palace Apartment Building * Microgorod v Lesu Apartment Building * Vorob'evy Gorod Apartment Building * June Shopping Center * Zolotoy Vavilon Shopping Center * Na Begovoy Shopping Center Others * Malyi GUM Shopping Center, Vladivostok * More Moll Shopping Center, Sochi Singapore *Housing and Development Board (HDB): **Block 98 Bedok **Block 406 Tampines **Block 147 Simei Street 2 **Block 216 Jurong East Street 21 **Block 9B Taman Jurong **Block 309A, 513 Ang Mo Kio **Block 275A Bishan (2011) **Block 203, 208B, 350 Clementi **Block 173, 194B, 266 Bukit Batok **Block 255 Bukit Batok East **Block 624 Khatib **Block 602, 793 Yishun **Block 176 Boon Lay (2011) **Block 511 Sembawang **Block 886A Tampines Street 83 **Block 442 Pasir Ris (2015) **Block 748A Belvia (Bedok Reservoir) **Block 144 Potong Pasir Avenue 2 **Block 321 Ubi Avenue 1 **Block 413 Pandan Gardens **Block 261, 263 Waterloo Street **Block 163B Rivervale Crescent **Block 314B Sumang **Block 294A Cheng Lim **Block 439 Fernvale Road MSCP **Block 413 Pandan Gardens **Block 805 King George's Avenue **Block 10, 10A and 10B Bendemeer Road (2016) **Elias Mall (car park section) **Gek Poh Ville Shopping Centre *WCEGA Tower, Bukit Batok *TradeHub 21, Jurong East *Jurong West SRC *Singapore Polytechnic - Block T19 *Community Clubs/Centres in Singapore: **Buona Vista Community Club **Changi Simei Community Centre (2014) **Ci Yuan Community Club, Hougang **Sembawang Community Centre **Punggol 21 Community Club Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok Ratchathewi and Phayathai *The Sukosol Bangkok (Carpark elevators)Replacement from Thyman elevators. *Bangkok City Hotel (Guestroom elevators) Bobae and Yaowaraj *Grand China Hotel Bangkok *Prime Hotel Central Station Bangkok (Formerly Centra Central Station Hotel Bangkok) Other districts *The Palladium World Shopping Center *Fashion Mall (Currently closed) *Navy Club North Bangkok Donmuang, Bangkhen, West Ramintra and East Chaengwattana * IT Square Laksi (Retail elevators) * The Walk Kaset-Nawamin East Bangkok Ramkamhaeng, Huamak and Bang Kapi * Sammakorn Place South Bangkok Sathorn, Silom, Surawongse and Bangrak *BIS Building (Phase 1) *Vanilla Moon Asoke, Phrompong and Thonglor-Ekamai *Jasmine City Building *Jasmine City Hotel *Rain Hill *Fifty Fifth Thonglor *Grand Tower Inn Sukhumvit 55 *RSU Tower *Bangkok Mediplex Bangna, Bangchak, Onnut and Phrakanong *Pickadaily Bangkok *Jasmine Resort Hotel Other districts *Citrus Sukhumvit 11 *CentralWorld **Zone Beacon **Isetan Department Store North Thonburi * SC Plaza * Chintawatchai Building South Thonburi * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) ** Visawa Wattana Building Central Region Nonthaburi Rattanathibet and Ngamwongwan *CentralPlaza Rattanathibet, Nonthaburi (Carpark) *Richmond Stylish Convention Hotel, Nonthaburi West Chaengwattana and Pakkret *World Medical Center Hospital, Nonthaburi *IMPACT Exhibition and Convention Center, Nonthaburi (Indoor Parking 2) Other districts * The Walk Ratchaphruek, Nonthaburi Other cities * Ayutthaya City Park, Ayutthaya (Robinson Dept. Store) * Tara Grand Hotel and Spa, Pathumthani North Region * Rueanphae Royal Park Hotel, Phitsanulok Northeast Region * City Park Hotel, Nakhon Ratchasima East Region Pattaya *AVANI Pattaya Resort and Spa, Chonburi (Formerly Pattaya Marriott Resort and Spa) *Pattaya Centre Hotel, Chonburi *D Varee Jomtien Beach, Pattaya, Chonburi (Some of the elevators have been modernized to Otis) *B2 Jomtien Hotel, Pattaya, Chonburi *B2 Sea View Pattaya Hotel, Chonburi *Aiyara Grand Hotel, Pattaya, Chonburi United Arab Emirates * Ramada Hotel Sahara Mall, Sharjah * Khalid Al-Attar Tower, Dubai *Millenium Plaza Hotel, Dubai United States *Loews Hotel 1000, Seattle, WA *Sheraton Puerto Rico Hotel & Casino, San Juan, PR *Condado Lagoon Villas - Caribe Hilton, San Juan, PR Other countries *Zabarte Town Center, Caloocan City, Philippines *Al Rames Tower, Doha, Qatar *Darwaza Tower, Kuwait City, Kuwait *Ocean Two, Panama City, Panama *Torre Global Bank, Panama City, Panama *Plaza La Castellana, Caracas, Venezuela *Emerald Tower, Astana, Kazakhstan *Trade Center Ocena Plaza, Kiev, Ukraine *Biro Mencegah Rasuah, Bandar Seri Begawan, Brunei *Dewan Majlis Mensyuarat Negara, Bandar Seri Begawan, Brunei Notes and references External links *PT. Jaya Kencana - Sigma Lift & Escalator (a list of all Sigma elevator and escalator projects in Indonesia, including LG and GoldStar projects in the past) Sigma